fa_d2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nero
This page contains information about Nero in Fate/Another. Innates Imperial Privilage * Mana Cost ': 0 ** '''Type ': Adaption ** 'Hotkey ': F *** ''Saber can choose and change out of four Innate abilities from other servants '''each round, Acquiring an Innate ability to fit any either role in needs. Can only learn one ability at a time.'' * Upgrade ': [Improve Imperial Privilage] ** ''All of Chosen Innates from Imperial Privilage will be enhanced. Divinity * 'Type ': Copy (Passive) ** Saber gains Heracles's Divinity, Reducing incoming physical damage. *** Damage reduction : '''12 ** Upgrade Bonus ''': *** Damage Reduction increase to '''24 *** Improve Great Magic to A+ Rank (30%) Martial Arts * Mana Cost ': 0 ** '''Type ': Copy (Class Magic) ** 'Hotkey ': D *** ''Saber gains Li Shu Wen's Martial Arts, ''enabling Saber to sense murderous presence of foes and revealing their weakness. *** '''Passive: Saber reads deadly intention in the air, marking enemies with Mark of Fatality whenever they cast a spell in Saber's vicinity. **** Search Radius: 700 *** Active: '''Saber focuses her murderous presence on a target to '''silence it and apply Mark of Fatality. **** Silence Duration: 1.5 '''seconds *** '''Mark of Fatality grants vision to Saber and a chance to critically strike when attacking a marked enemy. **** Vision Duration: 2 '''seconds **** Vision Radius: '''200 **** Critical Rate: 30% **** Critical Damage: 150% ** Cooldown ': 30 seconds ** '''Upgrade Bonus ': *** Search Radius increased to '''1050 *** Vision Duration increased to 4''' seconds *** Base attack against Marked enemy deals '''3.5% of target's max health as magic damage. Clairvoyance * Mana Cost ': 100 ** '''Type ': Copy (Projection Magic) ** 'Hotkey ': D *** Saber gains Emiya Shirou's Clairvoyance, grants vision at a small area anywhere on the map. **** Sight Radius : '900 ' ** 'Range ': 99999 (Global) ** 'Duration ': 8 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 20 seconds ** 'Upgrade Bonus ': *** Increase Sight Radius to '1400 ', and ability to detect stealth units / objects. Golden Rule * 'Type ': Copy (Passive) ** Saber gains Gilgamesh's Golden Rule, grants passive gold income every second. *** Gold per second : 10''' ** Upgrade Bonus ''': *** Increase Passive Gold per second to '''20, and kill bounty by 50%. Abilities Gladiusanus Blauserum * Mana Cost ': 100 ** '''Type ': Self Enhancement '''(Channeling) ** Damage Type ': Physical ** '''Hotkey ': Q *** ''Saber '''Channels power through her flame over 2 seconds, granting accumulated physical damage bonus temporal damage for one strike. While channeling, Saber gain bonus 50% magic resist and 20 armor, and persist for 0.5 second 'after ends of channeling. **** Lv 1 : '10 '''seconds cooldown , up to '''280% '''damage. **** Lv 2 : '''8.5 '''seconds cooldown, up to '''380% '''damage. **** Lv 3 : '''6 '''seconds cooldown, up to '''320% '''damage. **** Lv 4 : '''4.5 '''seconds cooldown ,up to '''340% '''damage. **** Lv 5 : '''3 '''seconds cooldown ,up to '''360% '''damage. ** '''Stack gain interval ': 0.5 second ** 'Damage percentage per stack ': 80% ''(total of 4 stacks - 320%)'' ** 'Duration ': 13 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': [Pari Tenu Blauserum] *** Grants ability to inflict '''(AGI*5) bonus magic damage and stuns enemies for 0.75 seconds in 400 radius. * Additional Note ': The Channel does not stacks together while existing stack is in place, resetting existing stacks to gain a new stacks with refreshed duration. Trés Fontaine Ardent * '''Mana Cost ': 200 ** 'Type ': Self Enhancement ** 'Damage Type ': Physical ** 'Hotkey ': W *** ''For duration, grants Saber bonus '''AGI and ability to cleave all nearby enemies with base attack.'' **** Lv 1 : Bonus agi 20, Cleave radius 200 **** Lv 2 : Bonus agi 30, Cleave radius 250 **** Lv 3 : Bonus agi 40, Cleave radius 300 **** Lv 4 : Bonus agi 50, Cleave radius 350 **** Lv 5 : Bonus agi 60, Cleave radius 400 ** Cleave Damage ': 30% ** '''Duration ': 8 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 13 seconds Rosa Ichthys * 'Mana Cost ': 400 ** 'Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': E *** ''Saber rush towards the design target, '''cuts everything in her path, and stuns all enemies around the target.'' **** Lv 1 : 400 '''damage **** Lv 2 : '''500 '''damage **** Lv 3 : '''600 damage **** Lv 4 : 700 damage **** Lv 5 : 800 damage ** Cast Range ': 1050 ** '''Max Range between target ': 1450 ** 'Cast Time ': 0.3 second ** 'Pause Time ': 1.5 seconds ** 'Stun Duration ': 0.7/1/1.1/1.3/1.5 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 21 seconds * 'Special ': ''Does not stop after cast time finish '''even target is out of sight. (Fog of War)'' * Additional Note ''': Saber is '''stunned while in pause time, but is not revoked. * Additional Note 2 : 'No longer plays global alert sound. * '''Additional Note 3 : '''Saber will hit primary target after cast. Aestus Domus Aurea * '''Mana Cost ': 800 ** 'Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': R *** ''Saber materialize the Golden theatre of her age to battlefield, which moves alongside her during the duration. '''Dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies who is looking away from her. Enemies within the area will have their blink scroll sealed during the duration when facing away from her.'' **** Lv 1 : 110 faceaway damage per second **** Lv 2 : 145 faceaway damage per second **** Lv 3 : 180 faceaway damage per second **** Lv 4 : 215 faceaway damage per second **** Lv 5 : 250 faceaway damage per second *** Slow Percentage ': 80% *** '''Cast Time ': 0.3 second *** 'Pause Time ': 1.5 second *** 'Area of Effect ': 1050 *** '''Duration : 10 seconds *** Upgrade ''': [Sovereign's Glory] **** Deals bonus '''35% damage of Aestus Domus Aurea to nearby enemies each second, with or without facing Saber within the area of effect. **** Enemy facing away Saber within the duration in the area will suffer '-3 armor and -5% magic resist' reduction every second, up to maximum of -27 armor and -45% magic resist until left the area, skill ended or face toward Saber to duel her. ** Special ': Best tool to combine with other team wipe abilities like Excalibur, Gae Bolg(throw), Enuma Elish, etc. ** '''Additional Note ': Skill Damage is done 4 ticks per second, dealing '''( 25 / 30 / 35 / 45 / 50 ) damage each tick on level ( 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 ). Attributes Pari Tenu Blauserum * Master's Mana Cost ': 13 ** Grants Gladiusanus Blauserum ability to inflict '(AGI*5) bonus magic damage and stuns enemies for 0.75 seconds in 400 radius. Improve Imperial Privilege * Master's Mana Cost ': 12 ** ''Improve Saber's Innates. *** [Divinity] **** Increase damage reduction value to 24 **** Improve Great Magic to A+ Rank (30%) *** [Martial Arts] **** Search Radius increased to '''1050 **** Vision Duration increased to 4''' seconds **** Base attack against Marked enemy deals '''3.5% of target's max health as magic damage. *** [Clairvoyance] **** Increase scan radius to 1400 **** Gain ability to detect stealth units & objects from scan *** [Golden Rule] **** Increase passive gold per second to 20 **** Gain additional kill bounty by 50% Invictus Spiritus * Master's Mana Cost ''': 12 ** Resurrect Saber upon death, recovering 30% of maximum health over 3 seconds when she sustain the fatal blow. Saber cannot act when resurrecting, and will be in semi-invulnerable state. ** ''Saber will have her command seal sealed when and '''1.5 seconds after being resurrected, total of 4.5 second.'' ** Saber cannot be revived if when under '''Revoke' status.'' *** Special Note ': Saber can be killed instantly without the chance to revive by getting heartbreak if she got killed by initial Gae Bolg damage before heartbreak threshold applied. *** '''Special Note 2 ': Now grants Saber 100% damage reduction in addition to invulnerability, preventing invul-piercing damage sources from killing her(i.e Verg Avesta) Sovereign's Glory * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 11 ** ''Deals bonus '''35% damage of Aestus Domus Aurea to nearby enemies each second, with or without facing Saber within the area of effect.'' *** Damage done is 1 tick per second, unlike Aestus Domus Aurea where has 4 tick damage per second. ** Enemy facing away Saber within the duration in the area will suffer '-3 armor and -5% magic resist''' reduction every second, up to maximum of '-27 armor and -45% magic resist' until left the area, skill ended or face toward Saber to duel her.'' Fiery Finale (Combo) * Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm * '''Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Activation Sequence ': Cast Aestus Domus Aurea and'' Trés Fontaine Ardent (R-W) within 3 second of first cast. ** '''Status Requirement ': 20 in all stats *** ''Saber set her theatre on fire, causing multiple flame pillars erupts '''randomly within Aestus Domus Aurea, enemies hit by the eruptions stuns briefly and takes magical damage.'' *** For the duration, Saber gain a new one-time only skill 'Laus Saint Cladius, replacing '''Rosa Ichthys.'' ** Total Mana Cost ''': 1000 ** '''Flame Pillar damage : 250 each eruptions ** Duration ': Remaining duration of Aestus Domus Aurea, Total 8 seconds ** '''Cooldown ': 180 seconds ** '''Additional Note: Saber does not gain the agility from Trés Fontaine Ardent. Laus Saint Cladius Trés Fontaine Ardent * Mana Cost ': 400 ** '''Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': E *** ''Saber rush toward the design target, '''cuts everything around the area twice and end with a finishing trust, dealing massive damage and ends her Fiery Finale. On duration, Saber will be invulnerable to any damage sources.'' ** Damage each cut : 20% of target's max health ** Cut AoE : The whole area of Aestus Domus Aurea ** Trust damage : Current damage of Rosa Ichthys ** Trust AoE ': Rosa Ichthys's AoE + behind the Saber's aim (Straight line infront and behind of Saber) ** '''Cast Range ': 1200 ** 'Max Range ': 2000 Gameplay '''Build Suggestion * OSfrog Imbalance Demands It OSfrog: ** Skill Build: E > Q > W > Stats > R ** Core Attributes: Improve Imperial Privilege, Pari Tenu Blauserum ** Stat Priority: Agi > Str = Dmg ** Playstyle: Keep Q up constantly. Use Clairvoyance to find targets, then W and E your target. As soon as you land your first hit, charge your Q and cancel immediately, then hit again. Use C and S/EX scrolls for extra damage/control. Avoid ult/combo until ultra late unless you can catch people on the exit of a reality marble. * Support ** Still Build: E = R > Combo > Q > W ** Core Attributes: Sovereign's Glory, Invictus Spiritus ** Stat Priority: Str > MS ** Playstyle: Locate targets with Clairvoyance. Use Ult and Blink to trap targets for your team. C and E scrolls to old them in place. Once you have your combo use it to add damage. Late game you can immitate the assassin style with Q/W/E combo.